Winter Love Problems DISCONTINUED
by Vizzy1997
Summary: Karkat is in love with John. Dave is i love with Karkat. But what about John?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I hope it won't be too OOC and that it's enjoyable (: I'll try to update as often as possible, which should mean some times a week.

* * *

Karkat is standing by himself outside of the school, last period is over and he should be going home to his hive. If only John hadn't been so fucking persistent about walking home together he would already have walked at least half the way instead of standing here freezing his ass off. He can't believe he let the human boy convince him to wait for him, or, well, that's what he's trying to tell himself. He would never admit to have any kind of feelings for the boy, no, because he doesn't, so what point would there even be in admitting them?

"Hey Karkat!" a happy voice shouts, Karkat turns towards where it comes from just to see John waving at him with his usual happy expression.

"What took you so fucking long Egbert?" the cancer troll asks, glaring at the boy.

"I was talking to Dave about an assignment for Chem class", John explains. He quickly takes the last steps towards Karkat and hugs his friend when he reaches him. Karkat hisses and struggles to get away.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"You looked like you were freezing", John smiles warmly. It's true, Karkat really was freezing. He doesn't like the winters at all, they are cold and there are snow and it is dark in the mornings when he walks to school and sometimes it was dark when he goes home too, like those times when John forces him to come over to his place to watch stupid action movies. Karkat and John live about half a mile from each other, and John having the house closer to their school make them mostly spend their time together there No matter how much Karkat complains about it and says that he hates being at John's place, he actually enjoys it, and he's quite sure that John knows about that.

They start walking. Karkat, thinking that he is the leader of course, is walking slightly in front of John, which makes it hard for the human boy to talk to the troll. John gets a funny idea, and starts walking a little slower without Karkat noticing it. When he's gotten far enough behind he bows down and picks some snow up with his hands. Smiling for himself, he forms it to a ball and aims for Karkat's back.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING FUCKASS?" Karkat shouts as he feels the cold snow hit his back. He turns around quickly to look at the one who threw it, and isn't surprised at all to see John smiling at him while picking up more snow from the ground. Karkat growls and gives John a threatening look, which the boy clearly doesn't care the slightest about. John throws the snowball, but Karkat manages to dodge it.

"Stop that right fucking now or I will never walk home with you ever again", Karkat warns.

"You know that's an empty threat", John chuckles and starts getting more snow to throw at Karkat. Only, the troll is faster, because he doesn't bother shaping it as a ball. John winces as he feels the cold snow all over him and looks up at Karkat, who somehow proceeded to walk closer to John without the human noticing.

"Maybe we should keep walking", John says.

"Yeah, not so fucking fun when you're the one getting the snow on you?" Karkat questions.

"Hey I don't mind playing in the snow!" John defends himself. "Come on, just grab some snow and throw it me if you don't believe me."

"No", Karkat says angrily and starts walking again. John is so childish sometimes, Karkat doesn't understand the point of it. He acts like a wriggler... no, a baby, as the humans call their younger ones.

"No need to get angry", John says, balling a new made snowball between his hands.

"Put that fucking thing away", Karkat growls.

John tilts his head at him, and shows a kind of evil smile. "Like this?" he asks at the same time as he throws the snowball into Karkat's face. Karkat's first reaction is to punch John in his stomach, hard. Then he regrets it. But he pretends like he doesn't, because he doesn't want John to think that he actually care about that annoying human's well being.

* * *

When they get to John's house he convinces Karkat to follow him inside. It happens almost every day. Okay, no, it happens every day. Always the exact same way. John will convince Karkat that they should meet up after last period to walk home together, and when they get to John's house, he'll convince Karkat to come inside. He usually gets Karkat to stay late every day as well. It doesn't really matter though, but Karkat always says no at first. He kind of likes hearing the how much the human wants to spend time with him. No, screw that. He just gets too annoyed with John to have the energy to argue about it for too long.

It's not like it's even possible that John would have some sort of feelings for him anyways, since he's already told Karkat that he's not interested in boys. But that doesn't matter to Karkat, since he, neither, has any feelings for John. Why would he have feelings for such an annoying person as John? It's not like they have any interests in common. John's taste in movies suck, for one. There are other things too, like... he can't come up with any. No, wait, there are just so many things that he can't choose one particular to think of. Yeah, that's it.

"Karkat, what are you thinking of?" John suddenly asks.

"None of your fucking business", Karkat answers, realizing that he's been standing just in front of the front door with his winter coat and boots still on for quite a while. He's just going to pretend that the reason wasn't that he was thinking of John.

"How about we make ourselves some hot chocolate and then watch a movie?" John suggests.

"Like there is any other fucking choice", Karkat answers, not wanting to say that he thinks it sounds like a good idea. But that's how it always is. He wonders if John understands that. Then he forces himself to not wonder about it since it shouldn't matter to him.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's the first chapter ^~^ I know it's short, but hope you liked it... plz review (: I'd like to know if it seems like this could evolve into a good fanfic


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just some information about updates, I most likely will only update Friday, Saturday, Sunday, sometimes other days too, it depends on if I leave my computer at school or not.

* * *

"Here", John says as he hands Karkat a mug with hot chocolate. The troll appreciates it, since it helps him feel warmer after being out in the cold for a while. A hug from John would also be appreciated. No, wait, what the fuck? Karkat doesn't understand what just appeared in his mind, he must've been watching too many romantic movies. No, that's impossible. He decides to pretend like that thought never came into his mind. Though it's hard to keep that decision when they sit down beside each other in the couch, and John is a little too close for Karkat's liking. Or maybe not, but he _is_ invading on the troll's personal space.

"I think we should wa-"

"NOT ANOTHER FUCKING MOVIE OF YOUR CHOICE", Karkat protests before John even gets the chance to finish the sentence. John sighs and looks at his troll friend.

"How do you know I wasn't going to suggest one of those romcoms you like?" John questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Why the fuck would you suggest that?" Karkat asks back. He at least knows that he wouldn't suggest they watch a movie that John likes, since he hates them. Maybe he could stand it if it meant a lot to John though, or, no, he wouldn't. Why would it matter how much the human likes it? "But since you fucking said it that way, I choose", he gets up from the couch and gets one of the many movies he has left at John's place other times when he was prepared for watching a movie with the boy.

He puts the a in and starts playing it, he's soon so much into the movie that he wouldn't even noticed if someone blew the whole house up. Okay, bad example, he probably would notice that. But his attention is indeed really caught by the movie, because he doesn't notice John leaning on his shoulder. The human boy is tired, and not very interested in what the movie characters are doing and saying. He has already seen this one, and it's not the kind of movie that gets better for each time you see it. More like the opposite, at least for John.

The movie ends, and Karkat is about to stand up from the couch to put the disc back in its cover when he notices John's position.

"WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING DOING?" he shouts in surprise as he practically jumps up. John falls on his side in the couch and looks up at Karkat with a rather shocked expression. He quickly sits up though and his smile is soon back in his face.

"You did a great job being a pillow!" he says excitedly. Karkat growls at him in response. As Karkat walks over to get the movie, John's phone starts ringing. After seeing who the caller is, he answers it with a huge smile.

"Hey Dave", he says. "Yeah, he's here ... oh, that sounds like a good idea ... no one more? ... uh okay then ... yeah I'll tell him ... goodbye", he puts his phone away and looks over at Karkat, who is now just standing in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest. John can't tell if the troll heard the conversation or not, but it doesn't matter since he was told to tell the troll anyways.

"It was Dave", John starts. "He said we should have a movie night tomorrow at his place, only the three of us."

"I'm not fucking coming", Karkat says.

"Oh come on", John pleads. "He said we could even watch your favorite movie if that is what it takes to make you come, and we'll sleep over and eat nice food and snacks and just have a lot of fun!"

"No."

"Karkat come oooooooon", John stands up in front of the troll. "Don't be so boring, I promise we'll have a lot of fun!"

"Oh fuck, fine", Karkat says. "If it's the best way to get you to shut the fuck up then fine, I'll have a fucking movie night with you two."

"Yay, thanks!" John hugs the troll in happiness, but is quickly pushed away. Karkat just bares his fangs as a warning. Well, at least he didn't yell at me, John thinks to himself with a smile. "It'll be so much fun spending time with my two best friends!"

* * *

The next day comes, and both John and Karkat brought the things necessary for a sleepover with them to school so they wouldn't have to go home before going to Dave's. This was of course John's idea, Karkat wouldn't have minded getting some time for himself to prepare to spend a whole fucking night with those two idiots. But well, there's nothing he can do to change that now.

It's after last period and Karkat is, again, standing alone outside of the school waiting. Only that today he's not waiting for Egbert, he's also waiting for Strider. That fucking coolkid. Karkat would have liked this idea a whole lot more if it would only have been him and John that were going to sleep over. Because then it would be one less annoying person there to bother him. There is also a quite big problem with sleeping over at a human's place. Or, at least Karkat is quite sure that Dave doesn't have a recuperacoon somewhere that Karkat can sleep in to avoid the horrorterrors. They aren't as bad at Earth as they were on Alternia though, but no one enjoys having horrorterrible nightmares when it can be avoided by something as simple as sleeping in sopor slime.

A snowball suddenly hits the back of Karkat's head and he spins around with bared fangs to glare at whoever through it. It was John, obviously. Because he's the only one that is here except Karkat himself. John waves enthusiastically at Karkat, and with his bag hanging over one shoulder he runs over to the troll, who surprisingly didn't say anything about the snowball that John threw at him.

They only have to wait for about five minutes until Dave shows up.

"Sup John, Karkat", he greets them.

"Can we just get fucking going?" Karkat asks. "It's fucking cold out here."

* * *

A/N: Like it? Please review? What do you think will happen? ;pp okay, srsly, I like to hear what ppl think about my writings so don't hesitate to tell me your opinion, even if it's a negative one ^~^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: seems like I don't my computer for school at all this week X'D

* * *

The three boys, or in John's mind, the three friends, walk to Dave's house in silence. John kind of wants to start talking, but for some reason he can't think of anything to say. It's the first time since he learnt to know the two that they have such an awkward silence between them. He thinks of lightening up the mood by throwing a snowball on someone, at least he would think of that as something funny, but he's quite sure that Karkat would just get angry... or, well, angrier than usual. They finally arrives at Dave's house, and the coolkid walks inside first to see if his Bro is there. He isn't.

"Seems like we'll have the place all to ourselves", Dave states.

"Well that's fucking great", Karkat answers as he hurries inside to get his cold winter clothes off. John isn't far behind, but he's not really in as much of a hurry as Karkat to get into the house. He likes the winter quite much, as opposite of the troll.

The silence returns, and John and Karkat walks over to the living room to sit down in thew couch as Dave walks into the kitchen to get them some snacks. It takes him some time to find something that is actually made for eating, but when he does he walks to the living room to join the other two.

Karkat is on his phone, pestering with someone.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

GC: H3Y K4RK4T

CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?

GC: 4R3 YOU W1TH JOHN 4ND D4V3?

CG: YES.

CG: WHY DO YOU KNOW THAT?

GC: WHY D1DN'T 1 G3T TO COM3 4LONG? :(

CG: DON'T FUCKING ASK ME. IT WASN'T MY IDEA.

GC: TH3N 1NV1T3 M3 NOW

CG: NO FUCKING WAY

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]

"Who were you talking to?" Dave asks.

Karkat quickly puts his phone away, so the coolkid won't see who he was talking to. Not like it was anything private, but he still doesn't like the thought of Dave seeing it. After doing so, he tells Dave to fuck off because it's none of his business. The blond pretends to not care about it at all. Why would it matter to him who Karkat was talking to? Or more accurate, if he said it mattered, what would Karkat think of it? Dave knows that Karkat hates him, it's not like the troll has done anything to hide his dislike. There's no way Karkat would so easily change his opinion on the coolkid and suddenly return the human's feelings for him.

"Karkat?" John suddenly calls for the trolls attention, making both Karkat and Dave jump slightly. Seems like they were both lost in their own thoughts. "Why were you staring at me like that?"

"I wasn't fucking staring", the troll answers. "I just happened to be looking at you the very moment you fucking turned to look at me. It was a fucking coincidence and had no fucking meaning whatsoever."

John gives Karkat a confused, though at the same time kind of amused, look before turning to Dave. "Did you get us anything to eat? I'm starving."

"Yeah", Dave answers and hands John a bag of chips before jumping over the back of the couch to sit between the troll and the human. Karkat gives him an annoyed glare, that Dave notices, which makes Karkat quickly turn his face away from the coolkid who has to fight really hard to not start laughing at the troll's weird reaction. Why would he look so annoyed? Because he didn't get to sit beside John anymore or because he now has to sit beside Dave? And why did he look away when Dave saw it? It was like he didn't want the human to know he was annoyed at something that Dave can't even figure out what it was.

They just sit there, the awkward silence returning. Karkat doesn't dare to look at the others. Did Dave understand that the troll wanted to sit beside John or did he take it as something else? Karkat has may times had to pretend that he just simply hates Dave, which is partly true, just to hide the fact that he likes John. Wait. What. He likes John? Okay, first, that's not even how he'd say it since he's a troll. He'd say he's flushed for the human. But he isn't. Maybe he can accept that they're friends. But, he wouldn't tell anyone that he saw John as a friend. So why would he even consider the possibility of having any sort of feelings for him? He's not pale for the boy, no way, he already has Gamzee. He's not flushed, the boy isn't good enough for him, or maybe it's the other way around, but whatever. Nor is he caliginous, he doesn't hate him. There simply is no way hating someone as adorable as John. Fuck. Karkat you ass, stop these thoughts!

"What happened to watching a fucking movie?" Karkat is the one to break the silence. Mostly because he needed to break the thoughts in his head that weren't going in the direction he wanted them to. I'm not flushed for him, he thinks to himself. I'm not flushed for John, not flushed for John, flushed for Jo-... STOP THINKING!

"You were going to choose", John answers. "So did you bring one?"

Karkat looks over at the boy. And then realizes that he didn't bring a movie. Because he was too happy about getting to spend a night together with John. No, he was too annoyed with the thought of having to spend a night with John and Dave.

"No", Karkat answers. "I fucking forgot it."

"Oh", John answers and then turns to Dave. "Hey, maybe we can download something Karkat likes to your computer? I promised we'd watch something he likes, and I'd feel bad breaking a promise to a friend."

That sentence hurt Karkat, no, fuck, it didn't hurt him. It annoyed him. Why would John see him as a friend? He did nothing more than complain about the kid, he wasn't worth being called a friend. OH FUCKING HELL STOP THINKING LIKE THAT. Karkat facepalms, which of course makes the two human boys stare at him with confused looks. He doesn't notice that though, he has kind of forgotten that the boys are even there. "I'm so fucking stupid", he mumbles. And remembers that Dave and John are there too hen someone hugs him.

"Yeah, you are", Dave says.

"FUCK!" Karkat screams in surprise and struggles out of Dave's embrace. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INVADE ON MY PERSONAL SPACE, AND DEFINITELY NOT FUCKING TOUCHING ME", with that said, he gets out of the couch and sits o n the floor beside it instead. "Oh fuck it, just put on whatever movie you'd like so we can get that over with."

* * *

A/N: what do you think of the story so far? review please? *puppy eyes* ^~^ I might be posting another chapter later today ;pp


	4. Chapter 4

They end up watching a movie Dave found in Bro's room. Well, only Dave was truly watching it. John is on pesterchum talking to Rose and Vriska, while Karkat is still sitting on the floor thinking about things. He doesn't want to think about it though. But it is necessary. He needs to sort is feelings out, it's just annoying as fuck to constantly think some weird things that make it seem as if he's flushed for John. Which he is not. The thoughts keep appearing though. Like, just now he wondered how John would react if Karkat sat in his lap instead of on the floor. The human boy would probably be okay with it, but why is Karkat wondering about such a thing?

Every once in a while, he notices Dave glancing over at him. Karkat tries to look away so that the coolkid won't notice how he is staring at John throughout the whole movie. There's no real reason as to why he's looking at the human boy, his eyes just happened to stop on that spot. Yeah, just happened to. That sounds so believable. Not. Karkat doesn't even believe that himself, but he can't think of another reason.

"You two are the most boring ever to watch movies with", Dave states when the movie has ended.

"If you hadn't fucking picked that one maybe we would have watched", Karkat growls. "What the fuck was that even? I would rather have watched one of John's lame movies."

John gives Karkat a sad look when hearing that. The troll almost regrets saying it, almost. John is adorable with that expression. Okay, every expression is adorable on him. Every. Single. One. This time, Karkat only mentally facepalms at the stupid thoughts in his head. He wishes he could ask someone for advice, but that wouldn't do it since if he mentioned this to anyone at all, all of his friends would soon think that he is flushed for Egbert. That wouldn't be okay. He wouldn't be okay with it. And most surely, John wouldn't like it even a little. Or, maybe John could use it for a prank? Something like pretending that he likes Karkat too. No, not that. Just pretending he likes the troll. But why would that matter if Karkat doesn't even like him in the first place? Why do I have to remind myself that I'm not flushed for him? Karkat asks himself in his mind, but he has no answer to the question.

"Earth to Karkat", Dave calls for the troll's attention making Karkat jump up to a standing position. He glares at the coolkid, and when Dave notices that he has Karkat's attention, he gives John a look as to say that he should say something.

"Do you have any problems sleeping like a normal person?" John asks.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY 'SLEEPING LIKE A NORMAL PERSON'?" he answers, though he's very sure that John meant to ask if he's okay with sleeping in a bed instead of in a recuperacoon. To which the answer is yes, though he most likely will get nightmares anyway. But he can deal with that for one single night, and the thought of having John close makes him feel a little better. Maybe the human would comfort him if he had a really bad dream?

"Oh, sorry", John says.

"DON'T FUCKING APOLOGIZE", Karkat shouts, more meaning that it was only himself being stupid with his way of answering, but it comes out in a much more unfriendly way. "If you have any fucking problem with me not being a fucking human then why the fuck did you want me to come? I could as well have stayed in my own fucking hive, and had a much better time by myself watching a movie that is actually enjoyable instead of a fucking worthless piece of shit that should never have been made in the first place."

"I just wanted to know if you're okay sleeping in a bed instead of a... uh... that thing you trolls sleep in", John explains himself.

"GOGDAMNIT EGBERT LEARN SOME FUCKING THINGS ABOUT TROLL CULTURE", Karkat shouts. "It's called a fucking recuperacoon and as you should fucking now since we have slept in the same fucking house before I am very fine sleeping in one of those uncomfortable things."

"Beds", Dave corrects him, which makes Karkat facepalm again. "Dude, you're going to hurt yourself badly one day if you keep doing that."

"DON'T FUCKING PRETEND TO BE CONCERNED WITH MY FUCKING HEALTH."

"Someone's not in a good mood", Dave says and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Karkat", John starts slowly, not wanting to make the troll any angrier than he already is. "Is something wrong? I saw you were talking to Terezi earlier, did something happen between you two? I know you were pretty close and all, like troll girlfriend or boyfriend or whatever it's called."

Karkat stares at John. For the first time ever, he has nothing to say. Not because of what John said, but because he just realized something. And having realized that, he doesn't want to be here anymore. So he simply turns to walk to the front door. Neither of the humans boys have time to react before Karkat has left the house.

John gives Dave a questioning look, to which the coolkid answers, "What the fuck was that?"

John doesn't know what to answer, but he feels a little worried about his troll friend so he decides to ask the only person he can think of that might help.

* * *

ectoBiologist [EB] started pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]

EB: hey terezi, what did you and karkat talk about earlier today?

GC: NOTH1NG SP3C14L.

EB: come on tell me. he just left dave's house after i meantioned you.

GC: WHY WOULD H3 DO TH4T?

EB: i have no idea. i hoped you would know the answer to that.

GC: 1 DONT

GC: DO YOU KNOW WH3R3 H3 W3NT?

EB: no. if i knew i would be out looking for him instead of talking to you.

EB: do you have any guess to where could be?

EB: i'm kind of worried about him.

GC: NO, SORRY JOHN 1 H4V3 NO CLU3

GC: M4YB3 H3 W3NT B4CK HOM3 TO H1S H1V3?

EB: good idea

EB: i'll go check

GC: T3LL M3 1F H3S TH3R3

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]

* * *

A/N: hey guys, please review? ^~^ what d'you think Karkat realized? (;;;;


	5. Chapter 5

John doesn't exactly know where Karkat's hive is. He's only been there a real few times, and the only thing he remembers about how to get there is in which direction he should walk off from his house. He's not even sure he'll be able to know that the hive is Karkat's when seeing it. However, he wants to know why his troll friend left, and the only way to figure it out is to talk to said troll directly. He could maybe pester him, but it would be easier for Karkat to get away with a lie in that case.

Realizing that he could've asked Terezi about it, he thinks of messaging her, but it turns out she's not logged in on trollian anymore. John sighs, and then tells Dave that he's leaving. Dave at first wants to follow him, but John tells him not to. Dave can understand why, he and Karkat aren't the best of friends. So John ends up walking out of Dave's house alone, but he leaves his things there because he plans on returning and sleeping over with his best friend though this.

To have even the smallest chance to recall where Karkat lives he first has to walk back home to his own house, and then walk off in the right direction, which is just the opposite way of when he walks to school. Knowing that it's about half a mile between their houses, he keeps checking the time while walking, because he knows that half a mile takes a little less than ten minutes to walk. When he has walked five minutes, he starts looking carefully at the houses, or hives as the rolls call the buildings they live in, to see if he remembers one. He doesn't, and after having walked for twelve minutes he's ready to give up and turn around to walk back. Maybe he'll recognize the hive the second time he sees it? He doubts that he would.

With a sad expression in his face he sits down on the street and pulls his legs up to his chest before resting his forehead on his knees. He wants to, no, needs to find Karkat. Not only is he worried about the troll, but he is also very curios to know what made him react like that. John has never seen Karkat unable to answer to something with a bunch of curse words. That was a shock for him, and it most likely means that John said something very wrong. Maybe there was still something going on between Karkat and Terezi? John never knew much about their relationship, he doesn't even know if they ever were a couple, that's just the impression he got from how they talked about, and to, each other.

Or, maybe John was completely wrong and Karkat had never had any feelings whatsoever for Terezi? Maybe he had a crush on someone else? John can't think of on who though. Karkat doesn't really seem to like his other troll friends too much. He most likely doesn't have any feelings of that sort for Rose or Jade. That leaves John, but he really doesn't think the troll would like him that way considering how he always seems annoyed at the human. Also, it leaves Dave, as the last option. Not entirely impossible, John guesses. Though if Karkat had a crush on Dave, that would probably be... whatever it's called when a troll hates someone. John doesn't remember. He's not very good at troll culture. But he knows that Karkat seems more disliking of Dave than of anyone else.

"What are you fucking sitting there for?" someone suddenly asks, and John recognizes Karkat's voice right away.

"Karkat!" John exclaims, surprised that the troll came to him. "I was looking for you!"

"Between your legs..?" Karkat asks, the confusion easily heard in his voice. John bursts out into laughter, making Karkat stare at him. Then the troll realizes how stupid the thing he said sounded. He has to take a deep breath to not blush, and hopes that John doesn't notice.

"No, silly", the human boy says. "I forgot where you live so I took a break from trying to recognize your hou-, eh, hive."

"Why the fuck were you even looking for me?" Karkat asks suspiciously.

"You just disappeared!" John says. "I, and Dave too, were worried about you. Why did you just leave like that anyway?"

Karkat doesn't answer. He just looks down at the pavement with a blank look in his eyes.

"Did I say something very wrong?"

"No", Karkat says. That's a lie though. But he can't tell John what was so wrong with what he said. "Just fucking go back to Dave instead of just fucking sitting here."

"You should come with me then", John says stubbornly.

"No", Karkat repeats. "Just fucking go back."

"But, we were supposed to sleep over there both of us!" John protests.

"LEAVE, NOW", Karkat yells. Then he stomps off in direction of his hive. This leaves John standing on the sitting staring at his troll friend. As Karkat opens the door to his hive, John realizes he probably won't get another chance to ask the troll what happened. So he quickly stands up and runs after Karkat, but the troll has already closed, and locked, the door.

"Karkat!" John shouts. "Please let me in, I need to talk to you."

"FUCK OFF", the trolls answers.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why you left", John says.

Again, Karkat doesn't answer. John sighs and sits down outside of the cancer troll's house with his back to the door. He checks his phone, and sees that Dave has pestered him asking where he is and if he managed to find Karkat. But before he has thought of a good way to reply to his friend's message sleepiness overtakes him.

* * *

Dave gives his phone a worried look when he sees that John is online, but the boy doesn't answer his message. That's not like John, he's usually very fast to answer. Maybe something has happened? He hopes not because he has no clue of where he'd go to check on his friend. He can't even ask Karkat if John ever found him, because the troll is offline. But Dave can't just go to sleep when his friend is supposed to be here too. _Friends_, he corrects himself. Even though the troll seems to hate him, Karkat is his friend. No, he's even more than that. Dave walks to the front door. His best friend and his crush are _somewhere_, and he can't reach either of them. This might be really bad.

* * *

A/N: Review? Please? (Ik I ask for it in like every chapter but I enjoy getting them n they motivate me to keep writing ^~^). Do you think the story is going in a good direction?


	6. Chapter 6

John wakes up to a lot of pressure towards his back. The first thing on his mind is the question of where the hell he is. Hearing someone growl behind him, he quickly stands up, ready to for run for his life. Then he realizes that he fell asleep outside the door to Karkat's hive. The thing growling was of course the troll himself, and now he's standing in the open door staring at John with disbelief in his eyes.

"What the fuck were you doing there?" Karkat asks. His voice sounds more worried than angry, which is a big, but appreciated, change. Still staring at John, he grabs the human's hand and pulls him with him inside his hive. He leads John to the living room and gestures for the human to sit down in the couch.

"Karkat..." John starts, but he doesn't know anything more to say.

"Why were you sleeping outside of my fucking hive?" the troll asks.

"I just fell asleep", John answers. "Geez you don't need to get angry for it. You were the one that just randomly left after all and I told you I wouldn't let you be until you told me why you did that, so now tell me or I'm going to follow you like a shadow until the day you tell me." First now the human notices that Karkat has turned his eyes to stare down at his own feet. Karkat says nothing at all, he just keeps staring downwards.

"Karkat?" John asks, tilting his head to the side. Karkat quickly glances at him, and can't stop himself from thinking of how adorable John looks.

"I'm not fucking telling you so just get the fuck out of here", the troll says. His voice is silent, which surprises John a real lot.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why you le-"

"GET! OUT!" Karkat yells at the top of his lungs, surprising John. "YOU ARE ANNOYING AS FUCK AND I DO NOT WISH TO FUCKING SEE YOU EVER AGAIN IF YOU DON'T FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE." that came out wrong, but Karkat doesn't know any other way to get the human to leave. He really hopes that John will go now, he can't stand having the human in his house for the time being. He doesn't even know if he'll be able to go to school on Monday because he knows that he'll see John there.

"Do you hate me that much?"

Those words. They could just as well have been blades thrown straight into Karkat's heart. But he can't let John know. "IS THAT A FUCKING SURPRISE?" the troll questions. He feels terrible saying that, but he has no choice.

What Karkat didn't expect, is what happens next. John starts to cry. Tears come out from his eyes and run down his cheeks. His whole body gives out only one message, that he's sad. It pains Karkat to see John like that. He wish he could comfort the humans instead of being the one causing him to cry like this. To look this sad. But at least he got what he wanted, because John stands up from the couch and walks out of Karkat's hive. He waited the whole night to ask the troll one thing, and what he got was to know something that really hurt him. He never thought that Karkat hated him. He didn't even believe that the troll truly hated Dave. But apparently he does hate John, and the human can't imagine something that would hurt more. Maybe if Dave, his best friend, hated him? No, probably not. Karkat hating him is truly the worst imaginable thing that could ever happen. And it did.

* * *

Karkat sits on the very same spot as John did in the couch. And just like John did, Karkat is crying. Saying the things he did really hurt him. But he had no choice. When John had mentioned Terezi... well, Karkat was flushed for her. Not anymore though, he got over her. They are now friends and he's happy with that. But, the way he felt about Terezi when he was still flushed for her. It's _exactly_ how he feels for John right now. He can't keep telling himself that he's not flushed for the human boy. Because it really is a lie. Damnit, his feelings for the humans are even stronger than what he felt for Terezi in the past.

But there's nothing he can do about it. John said himself he's not a homosexual. John is a boy. Karkat is a boy. Which means John won't ever return the troll's emotions. So instead of trying to put up with being around John knowing that their friendship can never become something more is something Karkat can't stand. Also, he can't risk that the human would find out what he feels for him, in fear that it would make John not wanting to be his friend anymore. So whatever he does, he can't be with John anymore. If that means he has to skip school, well basically skip life, then he'll do it. It feels better if it was he who chose to end their friendship than if John would do it because he doesn't want to be friends with someone who has a stupid crush on him.

He doesn't want to think about this anymore, so he gets his phone to check trollian. As soon as he logs on, he gets a message from Tereze.

* * *

gallowCalibrator [GC] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

GC: K4RKL3S

GC: WHY D1D YOU L34V3 JOHN 4ND D4V3? :?

CG: THAT'S NONE OF YOU FUCKING BUSINESS

GC: Y3S 1T 1S

GC: JOHN S33M3D TO B3 WORR13D 4BOUT YOU

CG: SO?

GC: W3LL D1D YOU T3LL H1M WHY YOU L3FT

GC: H3 W4S SUPPOS3D TO T3LL M3 1F H3 FOUND YOU

GC: BUT H3 H4SNT B33N LOGG3D ON S1NC3 1 T4LK3D TO H1M TH3N

CG: HE FUCKING CAME HERE AND SLEPT OUTSIDE MT DOOR

GC: OH

GC: H3H3H3 ;)

CG: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?

GC: 1T 4PP34RS M1ST3R 3GB3RT H4S F33L1NGS FOR YOU

CG: OH NO DON'T SAY THAT

CG: YOU KNOW WHAT

CG: JUST NEVER MENTION THE WORD FEELINGS

CG: LIKE FUCKING EVER AGAIN

GC: WO4H

GC: D1D SOM3TH1NG H4PP3N?

CG: NO

GC: TH3N WH4TS WRONG?

GC: K4RKL3S T3LL M3 WH4T H4PP3N3D B3TW33N YOU 4ND JOHN

CG: NOTHING FUCKING HAPPENED SO THERE IS NO FUCKING THING TO TELL

GC: TH3N WHY DO YOU S33M UPS3T?

GC: I SM3LL SOM3TH1NG SUSP1C1OUS H3R3

CG: NO YOU DON'T

GC: 4R3 YOU FLUSH3D FOR TH3 HUM4N?

CG: FUCK NO

GC: OH Y3S YOU 4R3

GC: 1 C4N SM3LL 1T 4LL TH3 W4Y OV3R H3R3

CG: NO YOU CAN'T

GC: TH3N YOU 4DM1T TH4T YOUR3 FLUSH3D?

CG: WHAT?

CG: NO I DIDN'T FUCKING SAY THAT

GC: COM3 ON K4RKL3S

GC: I C4N H3LP YOU W1N H1S H34RT ;)

CG: NO YOU CAN'T BECAUSE HE'S NOT A HOMOSEXUAL

GC: W3LL S33 4BOUT TH4T

gallowCalibrator [GC] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

* * *

Karkat logs off trollian and then puts his phone away. He has a bad feeling about this. And now he knows for sure that he's not going to school on Monday. Even if Terezi doesn't tell John now, she might do something so the human will realize that Karkat is flushed for him, and he can't allow that to happen. Or maybe he shouldn't give up like this? It might still be possible to be friends, right? At least he would get to spend time around John. Though, he kind of screwed that up by saying that he hates him. Karkat facepalms. Why did he say something as stupid as that? He could've kept their friendship, but he ruined it. He's such a fuckup.

* * *

A/N: wow... I felt horrorterrible writing the first part of this .-. ugh... please review?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: As answer to a review, no, it's not sadstuck (:

* * *

John returns to Dave's house still with tears in his eyes. Dave is taken aback by shock when he opens the door to let his best friend in. He knows that something happened between the human and the troll, Terezi messaged him a little earlier saying that Karkat seemed upset and that John had slept outside of Karkat's hive. Dave, however, hadn't slept a minute in the whole night. He had been up waiting for John to return, and when the boy didn't, well the coolkid was just too worried to even being able to imagine sleeping.

"What did Karkat say?" Dave asks. He knows that it might be the wrong thing to ask, because if John's sad there's no one else than Karkat who can have caused it. Unless he met someone on his way back to Dave's, but that doesn't seem very likely considering it's still quite early in the morning.

John looks up into Dave's eyes, or well, into his shades. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down a little, he says, "He hates me and wants to never see me again."

Dave's eyes widen in shock (which isn't visible to John), he then hugs the other boy. He doesn't hug his friend much normally, but John seems to really need the comfort now. Dave doesn't understand this. Even though Karkat always seemed pissed off at John, neither of the boys have guessed that it was out of hatred. Karkat has said that he hates Dave, and he's much meaner to Dave than to John. Though that doesn't exactly mean all that much since he's always angry and insults everyone all the time. The coolkid doesn't know what he could possibly say to comfort his friend. This is an entirely new situation. He is used to being told by the angry troll that he hates him, and he has never taken it personally or gotten very hurt by it. The only thing that hurts, really, is that he knows that Karkat won't ever love him back. Though Dave isn't sure if he will still love the troll after what he did to John.

"Did he really mean it?" Dave questions. "You know, he always says that he hates people."

"I'm sure he meant it", John sobs. "Can I... can I just take my things and go home? I'd like to be alone for a while."

"Dude you sound like you're going through a breakup", Dave says. "You can just take my room, I won't bother you until you're ready. So no need to go home, unless you want your dad to bake a cake for you to make you feel better?"

"Oh, uh, thanks..." John says. He doesn't need to say more before Dave leads him to his bedroom. John lays down in the bed, buries his face in the pillow, and starts crying his eyes out again. He can't believe it, he just can't. Karkat hates him. But he loves Karkat! Wait... what...?

* * *

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TG: hey karkat what did you say to john

CG: WHY THE FUCK IS EVERYONE MESSAGING ME

CG: FIRST TEREZI AND NOW YOU

CG: DOES ASKING TO BE LEFT ALONE HAS A FUCKING HIDDEN MEANING LIKE

CG: HEY EVERYONE WHY DON'T YOU TALK TO ME?

TG: no it deosnt

TG: john just came here and hes fucking crying

TG: whatever you said its not okay to do that to my best bro

CG: FUCK

CG: JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE

TG: you will apologize to john

CG: I'M FUCKING LOGGING OFF NOW

TG: no youre not

TG: unless it is to man-up and come over here to apologize

TG: everyone knows that you dont hate john

TG: maybe you even love him

TG: terezi kinda implied that

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

* * *

turntechGodhead [TG] begun pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]

TG: i think you were right

TG: he logged off after i said that he maybe loves john

GC: D1D YOU DOUBT 1N MY CONCLUS1ON DAVE?

TG: yes

TG: how would i have known you werent trolling me

GC: W3 N33D TO DO SOM3TH1NG 4BOUT TH1S

TG: john doesnt love karkat

TG: not that way only platonically i guess

GC: NO 1 TH1NK H3 JUST H4SN'T R34AL1Z3D TH4T H3 1S FLUSH3D FOR K4RKL3S

GC: W3 N33D TO H3LP H1M R34L1ZE

TG: how

GC: L34V3 1T TO M3

TG: okay

TG: that was easy just dont mess up i dont want john to be even more hurt

GC: YOU'R3 NO FUN :(

GC: YOU W3R3 M34NT TO PROT3ST 4ND S4Y TH4T YOU W1LL T4K3 P4RT 1N TH3 M1SS1ON 4NYW4Y

TG: i guess i can do that too

* * *

Karkat is still sitting in his couch crying. He doesn't know what to do. Why does he always mess up like this? He knew that he wouldn't have a chance with John, but why end their friendship? Okay, he does understand why he did it. But it was a desperate and stupid move. If he can't even have John as a friend he doesn't know what he's supposed to do. The human was his friend for so long. Should it just end like this? Even though he just realized that he is flushed for the boy, well consciously realized it, he shouldn't give up this quickly. Maybe being with trolls would change John so he would feel okay about being in the red quadrant with another boy. Damnit, Karkat isn't even the same fucking species! It's not like they're both human boys. What's the big deal? And John told him that long ago, isn't that something that can change over time?

Even if it is, Karkat messed up and he will never end up being with John. At least he decided to go to school on Monday, because not going would be worse. Even after talking to Terezi. Because not going would be like saying that she was right and he was flushed for John. Which is true. Karkat doesn't like this. He doesn't even understand himself at the moment. He screwed up with Terezi first, and now he's screwing up with John. He doesn't know if he even would deserve a third chance with someone considering how bad he is at romance. That thought isn't liked by the cancer troll, shouldn't he, the romcom master, know everything about romance? He can help others with their relationship problems, but when it comes to himself he can only do the worst imaginable. Telling his flush crush that he hates him and because of that making himself unable to ever talk to the human again.

He would've thought that after being flushed for Terezi and failing being matesprits with her he would do better if he got a second chance. But it couldn't possibly have gone worse than this. He wants to do something about it, but he doesn't know what. He can't just walk up to John on Monday and tell him that he didn't mean what he said. Even if he could, he doubts that the human would forgive him that easily. And why would he even. They were just friends, nothing more. And Karkat isn't a good friend. All he ever did was complain about how annoing Egbert was. Such a perfect way to show your flush crush some appreciation.

Dave had even asked him to come over and apologize. Maybe he should've done that... no...

John won't forgive him. He could see in John's eyes how deeply he had hurt him. He had probably lost all the trust that the human had in him and apologizing wouldn't make anything better. He would just be told off.

"Why do I keep fucking everything up?" Karkat asks himself, still with red tears in his eyes.

* * *

A/N: poor John... poor Karkat...

Did you like this chapter?

PlEaSe ReViEw! :o)

:33 purretty please?


	8. Chapter 8

Monday comes, and Karkat goes to school as he decided. He wouldn't have had to worry as much as he did though, because John isn't there at all. At first he's relieved. Then he starts to worry, why isn't John here? Did Karkat hurt him so much that he doesn't want to come? Or is he trying to do what Karkat asked for since the troll said he doesn't want to see John ever again? After the two first periods Karkat starts to wish that John was actually there. It would be easier to deal with that than to worry about whether or not John is okay. Or, damnit, wondering how far from being okay he is. He had come back to Dave crying after all. And even if John could be a little childish sometimes Karkat knows that if the human was crying after that then he really messed up. Yeah, the great leader keeps messing up all the fucking time.

As lunch comes, Karkat is starting to feel more and more alone. No matter how much he has pretended to dislike the presences of John and Dave he can't lie to himself and say that he doesn't miss having them around him between the classes. He looks around all the tables to locate someone to sit with in the cafeteria. He ends up with Nepeta and Equius, because Nepeta wouldn't let him walk by their table without sitting down when he was all alone. She is okay company though. Karkat can't stop himself from wondering if she ships him and John as matesprits. Probably not, since there's no way that ship would sail.

Karkat eats his food in silence, barely hearing what Nepeta and Equius are talking about. His thoughts wander off to John. The human boy he is red for. He doesn't like the thought, but it's not like he can change the way he feels.

Suddenly, someone sits down beside Equius, on the opposite side of Karkat. The cancer troll looks up to look into the face belonging to none other than Dave Strider.

"Nepeta", Dave says quietly, and shoves a note across the table to the catlike troll. She unfolds it, reads it, and then squeals happily. She reaches across the table and attempts to hug Dave, but the human pushes her away. Though, she doesn't even frown at it, she just smiles happily and looks down at the note again. Then she looks at Karkat. Then Dave. Then the note again.

"What is on the note, Nepeta?" Equius asks his moirail.

"It's a secret", Nepeta giggles. She quickly glances at Karkat, but when she notices him still having his eyes at her she quickly looks away.

"See you later", Dave says and stands up. As he starts to walk away Karkat wants to ask him about John, but he doesn't. That wouldn't help him at all because it would either seem like he does care about the human or as if he's wanting to see how much damage he made. Yeah, so fucking great.

* * *

John is still laying in Dave's bed. He should've gone to school, but didn't feel like it at all. He doesn't care if he's dad or friends will be angry at him for it. He needed, still needs, some time for himself. Besides, Karkat said he never wanted to see him again. If he went to school, the troll would see him. A part of John wants to pester Karkat and ask him if he meant it, but that would for sure only make the troll even angrier. That was something he didn't want. John doesn't want Karkat to hate him. Being hated by someone that means that much to him is the worst thing he's ever felt and he's not sure how he's supposed to live with it. He still has Dave, and Vriska, and Rose, and Jade... but they're not Karkat. The angry troll is unique, as are the rest of his friends. But the cancer troll is very special. He makes John feel different. The human doesn't exactly know how to describe the feeling, but he knows it's more than what you feel for just a normal friend.

The sound of the front door being opened makes John sit up in the bed. It must be Dave. Dirk came home earlier this morning, said hi to John, and then disappeared into his bedroom. John doesn't even want to know what the older Strider is doing in there. The door to Dave's bedroom is opened, and Dave walks in. He looks over at John, his poker face on as always, and sits down beside John in the bed.

"What did you do to piss Karkat off that much?" Dave asks.

John really didn't expect this. He looks at Dave with a shocked expression, unable to answer the question.

"If he hates both of us he'll never hang out with us again", Dave continues. "Which is really sad."

"Yeah", John agrees.

"Do you know why it's sad?"

John's expression turns from shocked to confused as he shakes his head. He doesn't feel like talking about the troll at the moment. It makes him sad.

"Because I love him", Dave admits.

John stares at him in disbelief. He opens his mouth to say something, but doesn't know what, so he just sits there with his mouth open and his eyes widened in shock. _This can't be real. _Normally, he would probably have made fun of Dave, then gotten serious and tried to help him figure out a way to get the troll to like him back, or at least find a nice way to say that Dave doesn't have a chance. Now, he just doesn't know what to say. Or feel. Or, he just doesn't know anything at all for the moment. Nothing. Blank. Brain dead.

"John?"

_But I also love him..._

* * *

A/N: Seems like Dave and John have a problem? Huh? xD

this story gets a real few views... like each chapter has less than the previous n the difference is quite big... should I even continue writing it? Cuz it seems like the readers are losing interest in it ):


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I apologize for late update, but life got in the way, n I shouldn't even be on my computer right now, so feel special readers xD

* * *

Karkat walked home from school alone. It felt weird to not stand outside waiting for the human boy to accompany him. He avoided to take the usual way home. He didn't want to walk past John's house in case John was there and would see him. Or worse, Karkat would see him. He misses the boy, even after one day of not seeing each other, but he wants to avoid the kid. He hurt him, he knows that.

Right now, the troll is sitting in his couch. He's trying to watch a movie, but as soon as the first romantic scene came he had to turn it off. He couldn't do anything else than imagine it being him and John doing that, which is something that he knows will never happen. So the movie is turned off, he's sitting in the couch, and literally doing nothing. He isn't even thinking about anything. Just sitting there, breathing, existing. Nothing interesting at all.

* * *

John is alone again. When he didn't say anything about Dave's confession the coolkid had left him alone. John can't believe what Dave said. He loves Karkat? That doesn't make any sense? Are they trying to trick him in some weird way? No, that shouldn't be the answer, John is the pranking master, not Karkat or Dave. So what's actually going on? John gets to know that Dave loves Karkat shortly after he has realized that maybe he is a homosexual though having said that he wasn't and that he might be in love with Karkat. But there's nothing to do about that since the troll clearly hates him. And the black haired human hates himself for having made the person he cares the most about hate him. It shouldn't be this way.

But what can he do to fix it? If he leaves Karkat alone, which is what the troll asked for, then he won't ever be able to fix this. But is he talks to the troll it most likely wouldn't help either, considering that Karkat said he never wants to see him again. That might've been a lie though. Like, something said out of anger. So okay, best move would probably be to talk to the troll.

Should he do it now? Or wait? How long should he wait? A day? A week? A month? He doesn't know. And for all time passing by, John doesn't know if Karkat will start to like or dislike him more. Maybe the troll wants him to go and meet him? Or maybe, probably, he wants to be left alone.

Even so, if he'd talk to the cancer troll. What would he say? And what would he do about Dave's feelings for the troll?

* * *

Dave is sitting in the kitchen thinking about the day and the weekend that just passed. John is hurt. Karkat is angry. He gets that much. But what is he, Dave Strider, feeling? He doesn't want to like the troll anymore after how he hurt his best bro, but what he said to John wasn't a lie.

"Dave?" the sudden shout startles the coolkid. He walks out of the kitchen, to find John standing in front of the front door. He has his bag in his hand. "I think I should get back home now, thanks for letting me stay over", John explains while putting his shoes and jacket on.

"Oh", is Dave's first answer. He then walks over to John to tell him goodbye. But he doesn't get the chance to.

When he's close enough

John leans forward

And before running out the door and disappearing

John kisses Dave

* * *

A/N: hah! didn't expect that to happen, did you? ;pp what ship d'you think I'll make happen? ^~^

.-. REVIEW PWEASE .-.

sry this chapter's shorter than the others...


	10. Chapter 10

Karkat is still sitting in the couch doing nothing. But his thoughts have been wandering for quite a while. He's wondering what John is doing right now, and what happened at lunch. What was that note that Dave gave Nepeta? Karkat is sure that the catlike troll won't tell him if he asks since she didn't even want to tell Equius. The coolkid had never talked much to Nepeta, at least not that Karkat had noticed.

He's pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of someone knocking on his door. After hesitating for a moment he walks to open it. And gets really surprised when he see who is visiting him. John fucking Egbert.

"What the fuck do you want?" Karkat asks. "Didn't I say I never want to fucking see you again?" great fucking way to greet someone he's actually happy to see. Why can't he just be nice for once and tell John that he didn't mean what he said? Oh right, because he's a stupid fuckass when it comes to dealing with humans, and romance that includes himself.

"I wanted to apologize for whatever made you hate me", John says simply.

Karkat looks down, he doesn't know what to answer to that. John takes his silence as he's considering whether to accept John or not, but the troll is just feeling ashamed for having said that. He doesn't hate John. He was just too stupid to realize that he loves the boy until it was too late. Or, probably too late.

"Karkat say something", John begs.

"FUCKING WHAT?" Karkat asks. "THAT I WANT YOU TO FUCKING GO AWAY AGAIN BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR SORRY ASS AROUND EVER AGAIN? I can't fucking say that because it's not fucking true. BUT I'M NOT IN THE FUCKING MOOD FOR TALKING TO YOU RIGHT NOW."

"So you want me to go again?" John questions.

"Exactly", Karkat answers. And he hates the answers because it's so fucking far from the truth.

John doesn't even say goodbye before he turns around and walks away as quickly as he can. When he thinks he's far enough away, he lets the tears fall. But, he failed with not letting Karkat know of that, because the troll heard him starting to sob. And the troll realized just how much he had screwed up. he could've accepted John's apology and they could've gone back to be friends. But he ruined it again.

* * *

Dave is still standing just inside the front door. He hasn't moved since John left. Since John _kissed_ him. What was that even? Egbert likes him? No way. He likes Vantas. The angry troll. Not the cool human boy. Dave is sure of that, and so is Terezi. John likes Karkat. Karkat likes John. Why does it have to be so complicated? _Why did John kiss him?_ He can't get the question out of his head.

After almost two hours of just standing there, his phone beeps to let him know that he's gotten a message on pesterchum.

gallowCalibrator [GC] begun pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

GC: D4V3

GC: 1 N33D TO T4LK TO YOU

GC: 1 W4S FOR, 4 R34SON YOU DON'T N33D TO KNOW OF, OUTS1D3 OF K4RKL3S' H1V3

GC: 1N 4 PL4C3 1 W4S NOT V1S1BL3

GC: 4ND 1 SM3LL3D JOHN COM3 TH3R3

GC: K4RKL3S OP3N3D TH3 DOOR 4ND T4LK3D TO H1M FOR 4 SHORT WH1LE. TH3N JOHN L3FT, SO 1 FOLLOW3D HIM. 4ND WH3N H3 H4D W4LK3D 4 L1TTL3 B1T H3 ST4RT3D TO CRY.

TG: and you want me to do what about that

GC: W3LL T4LK TO JOHN OF COURS3

GC: GO TO H1S H1V3 4ND 4SK WH4T H4PP3N3D

TG: how would i explain that i know of it

TG: you talk to him you were the one stalking him after all

TG: or stalking vantas and then switching to stalking egbert

GC: YOU 4GR33D TO MY PL4N D4V3

GC: YOU H4V3 TO PL4Y YOUR P4RT IN IT

TG: i thought i did that in school

TG: and something happened so im not so sure about this all anymore

TG: we should let them solve it by themselves

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]

* * *

A/N: another shorter chapter... I'll try to write a longer one soon .-. when I have time, cuz that is smthn I really don't have now.

Review please? It motivates me to write ^~^


	11. Chapter 11

John has walked quite far when he hears quick footsteps behind him. Before he gets the time to turn around to see who it is, he is tackled to the ground. With his face buried into the snow on the side of the street he feels someone wrap their arms around his body. _Who the hell is this?_ John wonders. The person takes a deep breath and then begins to speak.

"I didn't mean it."

John recognizes the voice. How wouldn't he? It's Karkat. But what is the troll talking about?

"I didn't want you to leave, and I don't hate you, and I don't want to never see you again, and please please please never cry in front of me ever again Egbert", the troll pleads.

_Wow_, is John's first thought. This is a new side of the troll. He's apologizing _and_ begging. John can't help but wonder if someone drugged the angry cancer troll.

When John doesn't answer, Karkat gets off of him so John can stand up. He brushes the snow off his clothes and faces Karkat.

"Then why did you say it?" he questions. "Why did you say that you hate me and why did you say that you never want to see me again and why did you tell me to leave?"

Karkat doesn't answer. Instead, he moves closer to John. _Very_ close. John's eyes widen as he realizes that Karkat is about to do, but he doesn't mind it. So he takes the last step and leans in to put his lips on Karkat's. The troll puts his arms around John and deepens the kiss.

After a while, they break apart. They stare at each other with wide eyes while breathing heavily.

"You..." Karkat begins to talk. But he doesn't know what to say. He's surprised. No, he's shocked. He didn't expect John to kis him back. He had expected John to push him off, say something like that he doesn't have any of those feelings for the troll, and then leave. But _this_, Karkat doesn't know how to respond to this. _What do you do when your flush crush that you thought you had no chance on kisses you?_

"I..?" John says questioningly.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Karkat asks.

"You looked like you were about to kiss me!" John quickly defends himself. "I just..."

"Thanks", Karkat mumbles quietly.

Okay, so, first apologizing, then pleading, then saying thanks? What? John doesn't understand what's going on, but he doesn't mind it at all.

"Oooh, what do we have here?" someone chuckles. They both turn to see Terezi standing some meters away from them.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Karkat shouts angrily.

"I just happened to walk by", the blind troll says.

"THEN KEEP FUCKING WALKING", Karkat says.

"Yeah, Terezi please keep walking", John says.

"You're such a bad liar, Karkles", Terezi smiles. "I knew all the time that you were flushed for the human."

"Fuck off", Karkat growls.

But instead of waiting for her to do as he said, he grabs John's hand and starts walking away. He doesn't exactly know where he's going, but they're not going to stay with Terezi.

* * *

Dave is still in his house, and he's still very confused. John ran off to Karkat after kissing him. He then talked to Karkat and left crying. What's going on in the kid's head? Dave sighs. He doesn't have that kind of feelings for John. If the kiss really meant something he hopes he won't hurt John too much by rejecting him. The boy means a lot to him, but platonically. If they were trolls, they would probably be moirails.

The coolkid doesn't know if he's happy or sad about Karkat hurting John. At first he was only angry about it, since he didn't want the troll to hurt his best bro. But, if Karkat says that he hates John then maybe Dave has a chance. Even though it seems like Karkat likes John, and like John likes Karkat. Okay, screw that, Dave doesn't have a chance.

He has to give up on the troll. But that doesn't mean they can't be friends, right? Okay, wrong. Karkat hates him. And even if he doesn't, he pretends like he does. Dave will just simply have to accept that he will have no kind of relationship whatsoever with the angry troll.

* * *

A/N: hope you like it ^~^ but honestly, what IS going on in John's head? Hehe, no one knows xD

I'll try to update again on Tuesday, but if that doesn't happen, I'll update in the weekend ;pp

Please **ReViEw**, n I'll try harder to have the next chapter up on Tuesday (:


	12. Chapter 12

"Karkat..." John begins to speak when they've walked for quite a bit. They're almost at John's house now. "What does this mean?"

Karkat glances at the boy. _What does this mean_? Well, what the fuck _does _it mean? He honestly doesn't know. They did kiss, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything. Though, knowing that he likes John, he wants it to mean that they're becoming matesprits. "You said yourself you're not a fucking homosexual, so it shouldn't mean any-fucking-thing."

"Uhm", John doesn't really know what to say. "That might have become not true", he smiles insecurely at the troll.

_Oh,_ "Oh..." Karkat says slowly.

An awkward silence forces the two into their own thoughts. John is wondering if he could have a relationship, stronger than friendship, with Karkat, who is a boy. Well, why wouldn't he? It's not like any of his friends would mind, he knows they're okay with whatever sexuality their friends have. And he thinks he's in love with the troll. But what about Dave? Dave said he loves Karkat too.

"What do you think of Dave?" John asks, surprising Karkat.

"Why would you fucking ask that?"

"Well..." John thinks of a good way to answer it. "Considering what just happened... and that you seem to hate him... and he's my best friend... uh."

"Fuck Egbert, what are you talking about?" Karkat asks, confused. The human isn't making sense at all. "But the way I don't fucking hate him, he's just annoying as fuck", the troll adds as he guesses that is what John wanted to know.

"Oh", John says. "That's good", he then sees how dark it is now and checks the time on his phone. "I think we should go home, it's school tomorrow."

"Right..." Karkat says slowly. He doesn't even say goodbye before he leaves John on the street.

* * *

"Why did you kiss me?" Dave demands to know when he sees John outside of school Tuesday morning.

"Uh..." John looks at Dave, then at the door to the school, then at his phone. "I have class soon..."

"You can't just fucking kiss someone and then leave them to go and kiss someone else", Dave says, though his face isn't showing any emotions, it's easily heard in his voice that he's angry, or at least annoyed.

"I didn't mean that to happen!" John defends himself. "Why did you even know the second thing?"

"Terezi", Dave answers simply. "Now tell me why it happened. Aren't we supposed to be best friends? What I've heard, best friends tell each other everything. What even happened between you and Karkat?"

"I don't know", John admits. "I really don't."

"Then what happened in my house?"

"Uh..." John thinks desperately for an answer, but no good ones appears in his head. "I just wanted to try it... with a guy... because... uh..."

He doesn't need to fight more for finding out anything to say, because he has Dave's lips on his.

* * *

A/N: okay so i got time to write today ;pp but sry for the short chapter... again... i'll try to make the next one longer! it should be up... friday or saturday ^~^ just wait xD

but, plz, **review**, who d'you think will end up as a pair?


	13. Chapter 13

John pushes Dave away from him, and before the coolkid gets the time to walk away, John has grabbed his arm.

"What the hell, dude?" he asks. "What was that for?"

"Payback", Dave lies. He just wanted to try it again, but he didn't feel anything special at all. What if he would do that to Karkat..? He'd probably get killed. And as it seems, John and Karkat are becoming a couple, and even if they aren't, Karkat can't have any feelings for the coolkid. That is impossible. He should stop thinking about it, it won't make him any good to keep thinking of the angry troll in this way. Dave then turns his attention back to his best bro, there is something he wants to ask, but how does he do it in a good way..?

What he doesn't know, is that John is also thinking of something that he wants to ask Dave, but the topic seems to awkward to be talked about just before school starts. Correct that sentence, when school started some minutes ago and they should actually be in class. They both notice this at the same time, due to the emptiness outside of school. They run inside to get their stuff, without getting any of those important questions asked.

* * *

When Dave is in class, his phone starts beeping, someone is messaging him on pesterchum. He glances over at the teacher, it's a good teacher, she won't tell him to put his phone away if he starts talking to whoever is pestering him.

arsenicCatnip [AC] begun pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

AC: :33 are karkat and john okay now?**  
**

TG: yeah

TG: your ship is going to sail catgirl

AC: :33 *ac is happy*

TG: whatever i have to go now im in class youll see them theyre in school

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering arsenicCatnip [AC]

* * *

A/N: sry for the very much too short chapter, i'm kinda lost when it comes to what to write, SORRY. i know i haven't updated the story in rly long, n this's all i can do atm... plz review... bc I'm having srs trouble writing this... *sadfaces*


End file.
